Everyone Knows Your Name
by Ultima's Ghost
Summary: PostOotP, Snape gone forever so this will be a great year for Harry. A Harry Tonks love story. Rated M for language and adult situations. Some American influences, and some OOC. R&R please


_Disclaimer: All credit goes to J.K. Rowling for creating this fantastic world. Don't sue me for using her world and characters to do my own dramatization of the story. Well since I'm not making money off of this it would be foolish to sue anyway… I love you J.K.._

**Chapter 1: Shopping Spree!**

This had been a better start to a summer that Harry had ever seen. To start with the Dursleys, deathly afraid Harry would murder them in their sleep, paid no attention to Harry besides making sure he wasn't doing magic. The didn't give a damn what he did anymore. With this new freedom Harry was able to cope with the death of his godfather than he would have if he was stuck home at all hours of the day. He had been writing quite a lot to Tonks over the past week that Hedwig was thinking about quitting. Harry believed that Tonks was the person who understood his position most and now he only a little depressed. In addition to Tonks, he had been writing to his other good friends every three days.

Early on his second day after returning home Harry found out that he was still being tailed whenever he went. In a weird way this turned out to be a mixed blessing. When he walked out of this aunt's and uncle's that morning for his morning jog he felt a certain magical presence near him .Somehow Harry pinpointed this source of magic to a tee he walked quietly up to it in a nonchalant type of way. Harry pretended he was yawning and when he knew the person was off his guard he yelled at the top of his lungs "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" The figure jumped throwing off the cloak and looking at Harry angrily.

"Godric Dammit Potter! What the hell do you think you're doing?" said Moody in a furious voice.

"Oh , I'm sorry Professor," said Harry in a would-be innocent voice if it hadn't been or the evil grin on his face, " I didn't see you there." Harry was grinning brightly now and Moody gave a small chuckle. " Well, well… I guess you just taught me a lesson on Constant Vigilance. Good job m'boy . What can I do for you anyway?"

"Well since I now know Dumbledore is still checking on my well-being around the clock, can you or someone form the Order escort me to Diagon Alley and then to the muggle-part of London to do some different shopping for a change?" Harry said with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Damn, not the eyes… Fine I'll go ask the Headmaster but I doubt I will be able to convince him. Still I guess I could try." said Moody in a slightly amused manner.

" Maybe you could try to get someone else to do it… You would get a lot of weird stares because of you blue, bulging eye sir." said Harry while smirking ever so slightly . " Thank you very much sir."

"Stay underneath the cloak till I get back Potter." Said Moody with a growl.

With that he disappeared with a small pop and Harry quickly covered himself with the cloak to make Mad-Eye feel better. Thirty minutes later Moody returned but when he returned he wasn't alone. Mad-Eye was accompanied by an elder gentleman who was slightly balding and had vivid, flaming red hair. This man just happened to be Harry's best friend Ron's father.

Immediately discarding the cloak, Harry ran to Mr. Weasley to give him a manly one-armed hug. The elder Weasley gave Harry a warm, fatherly smile.

"Hello Harry, when I heard you be going to muggle-London possibly after going to Diagon Alley I was infinitely interested. It happened to be my day off anyway and I wanted to check up on you." Mr. Weasley said eagerly.

Harry smiled ever more at his enthusiasm. " Let us be going then… How are we going to get there sir?"

"Well," began Mr. Weasley with a thoughtful look on his face, "I know port-keying is out of the question. Floo is also out because I don't have any Floo Powder on me right now. Umm…. How about side-apparation?"

"If you think its safe." Said Harry with an unworried shrug. Moody apparently had left at the start of their conversation to go make a report for the Order which accounts from the lack of protest from him.

"Let's go then Harry. Hold onto my arm." said Mr. Weasley.

Harry did as he was told and Mr. Weasley turned slightly and took a step and Harry then couldn't see anything else. He suddenly felt pressure building up all around him and he thought he was going to be squashed to death. Just as quickly that this feeling came, it disappeared.

----------------------------------

_**Diagon Alley: The Leaky Cauldron **_

"Bloody hell… That was wicked!" said Harry with a large grin. Now Harry couldn't wait till he wouldn't be able to learn how to apparate himself whenever he felt like it.

Mr. Weasley was quite surprised. Nearly every person he'd ever talked to said when they first felt what apparation feels like, they were either completely turned off the prospect of ever doing it again or they said that the feeling took a lot of time to adjust to but eventually they were able to come to terms on it. 'He's a weird kid sometimes.' Arthur thought to himself.

" So," Mr. Weasley started aloud, " where would you like to go first?" This made Harry think for only a few moment before he replied Gringotts. It was the safest bet as Harry had to fill his Wizard money bag up and change some money into Pounds so he could fill up his muggle wallet as well. So off they went towards Gringotts.

They walked along the streets noting all of the shops that seemed to have went out of business… Ollivander's was closed along with the ice cream shop that had once belonged toFlorean Fortesque, a kindly man who gave Harry free ice cream along with help on his History of Magic paper during his stay right before his third year. Flourish and Blotts was still doing well because of all the students who went to Hogwarts needed their books. Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop had finally went out of business because of all of their business was taken away by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes . Now in its place there was a place simply called Defense Training.

'Well,' Harry thought, ' finally they had a good use to put to a building here.' They walked past Whizz Hard Books, publisher of Quidditch Through the Ages, and finally got through to Gringotts…. After 30 minutes of getting money and then transferring some of it to muggle currency, Harry walked with Mr. Weasley to a new store called 'Wands Care and More'. Inside Harry bought some wand wax to keep his wand in good condition along with a wand carrying case for when Harry didn't need to have his wand with him but didn't want it to get broken or anything. He exited the store happy with what he was able to get there.

Since this was much more of a pleasure trip than anything else Harry decided to now go to his favorite twins shop. He walked in and was greeted by two stocky, red-haired gentlemen who preceded to shove Harry into the back room. With a quick be right back Harry was forced to the back room and was amazed by all of the items that were here. Besides the normal joke stuff , like toy wants and No-heat wet-start fire-works, there were many items that seemed to be used solely for defense and were the twins more-"serious" line of merchandise.

"So Harry tell us--." Started Fred

"How have you been mate?" finished George. Harry could just laugh at them because it always seemed they could finished the others sentences. "Well I've been better but I'll been a whole hell of a lot worse." Harry stated with a chuckle.

"We wanted to tell you about a al new item we're halfway though creating… You'll get one as soon as we're done." said Fred in a cheerful and slightly excited tone.

"Ok, tell me what it is then." stated Harry with a nervous demeanor . He wasn't really scared at what it was the twins were going to tell him, it was more the anticipation of waiting to actually be told.

" Well, we actually have two things to tell you about… the first are called Wandless Magic gloves. They work as the name implies. They make it so you don't need your want and you can cast wandless magic as you leisure. The only problem we still have yet to fix is the fact it still can't do a few spells and we have make and put a spell on there so it can also use homemade spells. Slightly ironic isn't it? Now the second may not be as important to you but it is very nifty. We call it the Necklace of Speed and as such it increases your speed by double or triple depending on the situation. It also speeds up apparation and when casting a spell. We actually finish this one and we would like to present you with it. Here ya go Harry." George stated in a long speech.

George handed him what appeared to be a metallic ball-chain necklace which re-seals itself with magic and cannot be destroyed. Harry put it on and felt his reflexs and swiftness sharpen.

"Thank you very must guys. The only reason I was really here was to pay you all a visit and look what I got in return." Harry laughed at this part. " I've got to go but trust me I'll be back here before the end of the summer. Goodbye."

With that Harry left the back room and joined Mr. Weasley in leaving the loud and colorful store. They finally decided that was enough for the day of Diagon Alley so they went back through The Leaky Cauldron and into a muggle bookstore. Harry's main intent to be there was to buy a couple of books for Mr. Weasley. Among there were ' Everything You Ever Wanted to Know about Airplanes!' and 'Modern Inventions of the 20th century.'. When Mr. Weasley got these he was absolutely giddy as a schoolgirl.

Harry next to last stop was to a store called Circuit City to buy an MP3 player. Harry decided he would get Tonks help on adding songs on this and tweaking with the technology a little bit.. With that he and the elder Weasley walked into a McDonalds to have a nice muggle meal in which Arthur seemed to be delighted with. After that they went back to Number 4 Privit Drive and Harry went to his room with his purchases in hand. Harry wrote a letter to Tonks asking for the next time she was free for her to come and see him. With the last comforting thought of her Harry rolled over on his bed and fell immediately asleep.

-----------------------------

Author's Note:

I know this first chapter prolly sucked and didn't show romance at all but I have to build it up. I got most of the places and facts from and my own knowledge… Please Review telling me whether you like it or not. Constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
